Archer
| Alignment = | Leadership = | Location = | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) Bob Layton (original) Barry Windsor-Smith (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Archer & Armstrong is a duo comprised of Aram "Armstrong" Anni-Padda and Obadiah "Obie" Archer. Armstrong is a legendary adventurer and brawler, one of three immortal brothers including the Eternal Warrior and Timewalker. He is hunted by a secret religious order known as "The Sect" who view him as a demonic figure. Archer is a young martial arts prodigy who was raised by an Evangelical Christian subset of the Sect known as "The Dominion." His parents trained him to become a perfect weapon, but he rebelled against them once he learned they were evil. Armstrong is a boisterous heavy-drinking hedonist, while Archer tends to be more uptight and naive. History The Michelangelo Code Wrath of the Eternal Warrior Far Faraway Sect Civil War Mission: Improbable American Wasteland Membership * Aram "Armstrong" Anni-Padda * Obadiah "Obie" Archer Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Art File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 1 Aja Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #1 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 1 Henry Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #1 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 1 2nd Printing Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #1 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 3 Aja Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #3 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 5 Lupacchino Archer and Armstrong Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 7 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 8 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 8 Fowler Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #8 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 9 Henry Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 0 Garbett Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 10 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 10 Robinson Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #10 File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 17 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Archer Vol 1 0 Kuhn Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 18 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 20 Henry Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 21 Fowler Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 20 Suayan Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 25 Perez Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 25 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #25 A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Kano Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 10 Choi Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 11 Laming Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 002.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-3 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-8 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-10 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-16 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-21 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-23 002.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 002.jpg References External links Category:Archer & Armstrong